vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyro Zeppeli
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher, far higher with Ball Breaker Name: Gyro Zeppelli, real name is Julius Caesar Zeppeli Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII - Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Doctor/Executioner, Stand user, Spin user Age: 24 Destructive Capacity: At least wall level+, likely higher, Ball Breaker spins Gyro's steel balls infinitely Range: Several dozen meters with his steel balls, Ball Breaker allows his steel balls to cross dimensions Speed: Supersonic+ attackspeed/reactions, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: At least peak human+ Durability: Wall level+ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His steel balls and sometimes his horse Valkyrie Intelligence: Incredibly skilled fighter, excellent doctor and jockey Powers and Abilities: Above peak human physical stats due to being a stand user, his stand Ball Breaker embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin its main application, by the manipulation of energy, is the acceleration of activity within the cells of a target organism, encouraging senescence to the point of expiration, when used on a human being, within seconds they age greatly in dramatic fashion, the perfect, near-perfect or extreme form of spin involved in this technique also affords it effectiveness across dimensions, can use the Spin with his steel balls which allows him to do various thing when his steel balls makes contact with a target (i.e muscle manipulation, can spin water out of a human's body and can even make them return to him) Weaknesses: Needs to be on his horse Valkyrie to preform the Super Spin Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Spin:' The Zeppeli's signature technique. Often thought of as the hamon of SBR, which allows him to do various thing when his steel balls makes contact with a target (i.e muscle manipulation, can spin water out of a human's body and can even make them return to him). Gyro can even use the spin without the steel balls as he formed orbs of ki underwater. '-Super Spin:' The Super Spin represents the most faithful emulation of the golden spiral humanly possible, requiring a throw that includes the power of one's horse. In Gyro's example: Allowing it to find a certain natural running speed, Gyro and Valkyrie form an extended golden rectangle, by which with his feet planted in his stirrups, Gyro may mount a supremely forceful, powerfully spinning throw. '-Ball Breaker:' Ball Breaker embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin its main application, by the manipulation of energy, is the acceleration of activity within the cells of a target organism, encouraging senescence to the point of expiration, when used on a human being, within seconds they age greatly in dramatic fashion, the perfect, near-perfect or extreme form of spin involved in this technique also affords it effectiveness across dimensions, can use the Zeppeli spin with his steel balls which allows him to do various thing when his steel balls makes contact with a target. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Spin Users Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters